


El Gato Negro

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: El Gato Negro [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Broadway, Cats, F/M, Ghosts, Horror, Musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Manny, Frida, Zoe and Django are going to a theater to see a new musical.
Relationships: Manny Rivera/Frida Suárez
Series: El Gato Negro [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659175





	1. Chapter 1

Frida said "I can't wait to see El Gato Negro it's about a teenage girl who adopted a black cat but the problem is....her family is superstitious"

Zoe said "Ha! Black cats, owls and crows are bad luck"

Manny said "My Grandpapi warned me not to attract black dogs like Cadejo"

Django said "Easy for you to say I'm not gonna let the demon dogs bite me!"

Manny said "Four please"

Later

The teenagers walked into the theater and take their seats.

"Warning this maybe too scary for people hope you enjoy it"

They hears a evil laugh

The crowd screamed

Manny and Django whimpered

The crowd cheers


	2. Chapter 2

A black cat walked to a stage as the crowd cheers

A black cat meowed

A woman gasped "Negro Gato!"

"Diablo!"

"Bruja's Demonio!"

They began to sing ~Negro Gato Negro Gato we don't want her messing with our families giving us bad luck Negro Gato Negro Gato now you make our chicken cluck~

A black cat walked away

"That's right run like your bruja!/You better run!"

The crowd cheers as the curtains closed

The curtains opened

A teenage girl was playing her guitar.

She has long black hair in a ponytail, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a light blue dress with a pink bow and black flat shoes.

Suddenly she hears a meow.

She walked out of the apartment but sees a black cat behind her.

"Aaaaah!"

A black cat meowed

"You scared me!"

A black cat purred

"Not talking huh"

She pulled out a bell and began to ring it.

A black cat's eyes widen in awe 

A black cat does a back flip and meowed

"I hope my family will like it"


	3. Chapter 3

Cut to a teenage girl crying

"They don't like it!"

She began to sing ~They always make fun of me they will never let me have fun I'm feeling so sad and lonely I wanted to say bye bye I'll cry with tears until I die just you wait and see they'll gonna be sorry when they makes fun of me~ as she walked upstairs to her room

She began to write a goodbye note as she sobbed

She walked out of the apartment

'Get it together Mariela your parents won't found out about this'

A black cat from earlier followed her as Mariela walked

Mariela said "I know my parents are strict and superstitious when it comes to supernatural"

Mariela and a black cat walked into a cemetery

Mariela whimpers

A black cat meowed

Mariela walked to a grave

Suddenly a skeleton rises from his grave and his head falls off

Mariela screamed


End file.
